


The Bite

by mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason the bite is delivered in privacy.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Minor revision once I realised that we know where/when Derek offers Isaac the bite.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> More or less inspired by a section of conversation between Stiles and Derek from [this story](http://raeschae.livejournal.com/134189.html) by [raeschae](http://raeschae.livejournal.com) on livejournal.

There is a reason that the bite is delivered in privacy. 

The Bite is a contract that requires a measure of understanding - true knowledge of what change the bite will bring to one’s life; and a measure of trust - trust that the alpha will not hurt you, and that the alpha will be there to help and to guide once the change takes place. The bite itself is an intimate act between two people: the sharing of personal space; the touch of one’s mouth to another’s skin, the press of teeth and the delivery of a transformative gift. 

&

1\. Alone in the dimly lit parking garage with the threat of death and danger, Peter Hale attempts to woo Stiles with the offer of the bite. He throws the suggestion out simply, as though it isn’t a loaded question. Watching Stiles deliberate is an intoxicating anticipation. Though expected, the hurt isn’t lessened when Stiles rejects the offer, however his frantically beating heart might betray him. Peter has to wonder if he had this opportunity with Scott, to woo and coerce, if Scott would have said yes, or if they might find themselves in the same silly situation.

&

2\. When Jackson demands the bite from Derek, it’s by barging into Derek’s home. It isn’t the smartest of ideas; not when Derek would be just as happy to rip Jackson limb from limb. The bite is not something that should be demanded. Demands are not part of the contract. Yet Jackson is relentless, and when the bite does come, it’s in the dark, burnt shell of Derek’s foyer. He isn’t gentle. Derek bares his claws, lengthens his teeth, and doesn’t offer any word of preparation before his teeth are sinking into the pale curve of Jackson’s shoulder. Male bravado melts away under that kind of pain, and it offers Derek a sick sense of satisfaction.

&

3\. Derek spends two weeks watching Isaac before he makes the decision to offer the bite. He finds the shy boy with a quiet strength in an empty grave beneath an overturned digger. There's the lingering stench of _something other_ in the cemetery, and Isaac sits huddled in one corner, visibly shaken, unsure what to do with Derek standing dark and brooding above him.

“Need a hand?”

“Yeah,” Isaac replies, slowly getting to his feet. He grasps Derek's outstretched hand and lets out a surprised gasp when Derek hauls him out of the hole without effort.

“You okay?” Derek asks.

"Yeah. What was that?"

"I don't know," Derek replies, but he looks away, and Isaac can tell that he's lying.

Isaac licks his lips, nervous. He reaches up to touch his blackened eye, almost a nervous habit. "Who are you?"

Derek doesn't answer the question, simply says. "I have a proposition for you."

Isaac looks skeptical, but Derek can’t blame him. He is, after all, a complete stranger approaching him in a dark, empty cemetery, where Isaac-doesn't-know-what just knocked over his digger and desecrated a grave. He tells Isaac that he knows what his home situation is like, pointing to the fresh purple bruise beneath Isaac's eye, tells him what the benefits of the bite can do for him: faster, stronger, healing. Isaac listens attentively, but in the end asks for time to think it over.

The following day, Derek watches from the trees that line the cemetery as Isaac stands next to his father, as Sheriff Stilinski questions him about what happened, what was taken from the body in the grave. Mr. Lahey talks disparagingly about his son, embarrassing him for no reason. Isaac's eyes flicker up and away, catching Derek in the tree line, and a silent conversation takes place. 

Isaac meets Derek little more than hour later, not far from where the sheriff's department are looking through the cemetery for clues and evidence. As soon as he comes to a stop, Isaac says, "Yes."

“Where?” Derek asks, and Isaac pulls on the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the back of his arm. 

“It’ll heal, right?”

“If it doesn’t kill you.” Derek waits, eyes glowing red and teeth growing long, until Isaac sucks in a nervous breath, but nods. For some reason it feels like Derek should drag Isaac further into the trees, maybe wait until there aren't law enforcement officers a stone's throw away, away from where prying eyes could see them together; but he doesn’t. He bites down hard and fast. 

Isaac doesn’t even so much as cry out.

&

4\. Sneaking into the hospital undetected is a challenge, but not terribly difficult. Derek has spent as much time watching Erica as Isaac, and he knows that she’ll accept the bite easily. She’s an attractive girl, though she doesn’t know it. Life made difficult when you’re prone to seizures and you’re on the low end of the social totem pole. She’s surprised to see him when he pushes open the curtain around her bed, but Derek can tell that she’s not afraid. 

He already knows she’s going to say yes, but he chooses to seduce her, to give her the things that she needs. He touches her ankle, slides his fingers along her calf; she’s wearing little more than the hospital issue gown, and he can’t deny the smug feeling he gets when goosebumps pebble up behind where he’s touched her. He tells her he thinks that she’s beautiful. He compliments her strength, her perseverance. She watches him, arms crossed over her chest, but she doesn’t tell him to stop and she doesn’t move away.

She’s already saying yes, pulling him into her personal space, when he tells her that the bite will help with her seizures.

&

5\. Boyd is different altogether. He’s observed Scott. He’s done his research, and he approaches Derek. There are no demands, like there were with Jackson; rather a simple request. “I want to be part of your pack.” Derek is hesitant, but Boyd assures him he knows what it is he’s choosing to get involved in, that he doesn’t care, and that he can handle it. Derek’s hesitation is wiped out knowing that someone like Boyd would be beneficial. He’s level headed and thinks clearly, and those are important traits in a new wolf. 

Giving Boyd the bite is more like a business transaction than with any of the others. He simple offers his arm in a place that can be hidden while the bite heals, and Derek sinks in his teeth. Afterwards, Boyd says thanks, shakes Derek’s hand, and goes on his way. 

&

6\. The Bite is a contract that requires a measure of understanding - true knowledge of what change the bite will bring to one’s life; and a measure of trust - trust that the alpha will not hurt you, and that the alpha will be there to help and to guide once the change takes place.


End file.
